Ayame Hyūga/Shingetsu
| birthdate = April 5 | age = Part 1: 10-13 Part II: 16-18 Part III: 22+ | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = A | hometown = Konohagakure | countryoforigin = Land of Fire | countryofliving = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konoha | previous affiliation = | occupation = Jonin | previous occupation = Genin | team = Team 16 | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Kanie Haru (Father) Ameno Hyūga (Mother) Suika Hōzuki (Adoptive Sister) | clan = Hyūga Clan | rank = Jonin | classification = Kunoichi | reg = | academy = 11 | chunin = 14 | jonin = 17 | kekkei = Byakugan (Discolored) Tenshōgan Spring Release Torrent Release | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique = Bubble Fist | nature = Water Release (Affinity) Wind Release Yin Release | jutsu = Afterimage Clone Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Two Hundred Fifty-Six Palms Eight Trigrams Three Hundred Sixty Palms Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Style Eight Trigrams Five Hundred Twelve Palms Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack Eight Trigrams Water Release: Sixteen Bubble Palm Eight Trigrams Water Release: Thirty-Two Bubble Palm Eight Trigrams Water Release: Sixty-Four Bubble Palm Eight Trigrams Water Release: One Hundred Twenty-eight Bubble Palm Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Rasengan Shadow Clone Technique Water Clone Technique Water Release: Bubbles Technique Wind Release: Breakthrough Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Wave | tools = }} is a chūnin of and part of the Konoha 12. A master of the Water and Wind Releases she was hailed and feared throughout the village as , credited to her speed and grace at using her clan's Gentle Fist. Her azure Byakugan was said to pierce through massive distances and many minds. Background Ayame Hyūga is the first daughter of Kanie Haru and Ameno Hyūga. Through her mother, she is the granddaughter of and the great-granddaughter of the Byakugan Princess, . In terms of having a power ancestry, Ayame indeed has one. Because of her relations to Hinata, Ayame has inherited the chakra of Hamura that rests within her great-grandmother. Ayame had a quiet early life with nothing much occurring about her until she entered the Academy. There, she made quite a large number of friends in her year. One of them being Kumoi Hatake to which she had developed a major crush on. Another friend was Yoru Uchiha, rumored to be the most talented student. Ayame herself did not fall short, ranking at the top of her year on the subject of taijutsu. Everywhere else, she was beaten by her classmates. She and her classmates were graduated early and she was put on Team 16, with Soukyū and Daiki Taiyōsan as her teammates. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Descended from a bloodline of two powerful clans, Ayame has extreme chakra and physical prowess. Her grandmother, being the prodigious child of the Byakugan Princess, , passed on powerful genes through her children but didn't manifest itself until Ayame. Her fine chakra control is credited to both of her parents. Her weird double affinity to wind and water is a direct result of her father. Her massive store of chakra reserves and extremely strong life force comes from her mother. Dōjutsu Byakugan Ayame's Byakugan is an oddity. Due to her having two powerful ancestors, Ayame's Byakugan overpowered her pureblood father's dōjutsu. Her Byakugan is discolored to prove that she wields the chakra of . However, she has always been told by her mother that her discolored eyes were a cause of a genetic mutation. She only discovered the truth upon checking the medical records in the hospital. Her vision with the Byakugan is very powerful. She was able to see about half a kilometer out when she started in the Academy. Her vision from there only had one way to go: up. By the time she graduated and became part of the Konoha 12, her telescopic vision could pierce the ten-kilometer limit. Tenshōgan In her early adult years, Ayame would come into contact with her ancestor, Chinatsu Ōtsutsuki, the wife of Hamura. From there, she was blessed with a new evolution of her eyes, the Tenshōgan. Her powers would skyrocket as she learns to manipulate her Soul Energy. It would take her time but she would eventually learn how to project her Soul Energy into material objects. Fighting Styles Ayame had excellent skill in taijutsu and was ranked at the top in that category. She was relatively weak in the other categories though. Gentle Fist Out of her mother, the famous and deadly skill known as the Gentle Fist is in the blood of Ayame Hyūga. This, coupled with her Byakugan, makes for a deadly weapon. She mastered most, if not all, of the Eight Trigrams techniques of her clan by the time she had graduated from the Academy. Her favorite set of techniques are the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm and the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. Bubble Fist Ayame did invent a unique form of the Gentle Fist for herself. It involved her specialized usage of Soap Bubble Ninjutsu along with the Gentle Fist. By simultaneously utilizing Water Release: Bubbles Technique with her Gentle Fist techniques, she could drive the volatile bubbles into an opponent's . She could then detonate them to further increase the damage she has done on the tenketsu of an opponent. Nature Transformations Ayame is an anomaly. She has a strange double affinity to both the wind and water natures. Water Release This nature could be explained through her father. A hybrid of Haru and Hyūga, Ayame's Water Release is considerably stronger than most average users. Her mastery over it rivals that of her younger adoptive sister and she was of the infamous Hōzuki Clan. Torrent Release A nature unique to her father's clan. The Torrent Release is composed of the water and yin natures. Incidentally, Ayame's Yin Release was not one of her first chakra natures. She learned the usage of the Torrent Release at her father's instruction for the Chūnin Exams. A more powerful variant of the Water Release, the Torrent Release focuses on pure pressure per square centimeter. Wind Release The Wind Release is of her mother's clan in copulation with the Gentle Fist techniques that manipulate air, in so doing gave Ayame an affinity to this nature. Her signature techniques with the wind nature is the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. She also learned the Rasengan from Takemaru Sarutobi, mastering it just in time for the Chūnin Exams. However, she refrains from using it due to the rather large toll it would take on her chakra levels. Spring Release A Kekkei Genkai also unique to her father's clan. The Spring Release is characterized by a blue aura that appears around the user's hands. It is odd that Ayame inherited this nature since it usually only shows up along with the Seigan, which Ayame did not inherit. Her mother speculates it to be a side effect of the genetic mutation that resulted in Ayame's discolored Byakugan. The Spring Release is a nature that only focuses on healing. It's healing potential far surpasses that of the Creation Rebirth technique. The nature itself is actually just an extremely enhanced variant of the Mystical Palm Technique. It also has some kinjutsu that could be activated willingly but at the cost of an extremely lowered chakra output as well as a weaker body overall. Story Part I Graduation! Team 16 Assembled Mission Chūnin Exams Written Test The Labyrinth A Clash Between Bloodline Limits Part II Part III Trivia *According to Ayame's databook... **Her favorite food is junk food, like burgers. **Her least favorite food is anything with noodles. **Her favorite drink is coconut milk and coconut water. **Her least favorite drink is apple juice. **Her hobbies are practicing her Gentle Fist and blowing bubbles. **Her favorite word is serenity (平静, heisei). **Ayame's personality takes a turn to the tsundere when she speaks with Kumoi Hatake.